Blood of the Innocent
by Artemis in flames
Summary: Harry knows something is going to happen to him in his fifth year at Hogwarts with you-know-who on the lose. What happens when he starts off by having a dream about new comers to the school with a dark secret. >
1. Default Chapter

Blood of the Innocent  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with him, but I do own my characters.  
  
Harry has knows something is going to happen to him in his fifth year a Hogwarts with you-know- who on the lose. What happens when he starts off by having a dream about new comers to the school and their dark secret. Strong language and graphic writing is ahead so don't say I didn't warn you!!  
  
Hope you enjoy my first HP story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was stuffy in the little room of an English home that was to be forgotten by everyone except the "owner". If he could even really call himself that. He was more a prisoner in his own " home" that wasn't really his. In fact the only thing that kept him going was to know that he could return to his real home. The school in which he was entering his sixth year. There he could be himself in every respect and not have to worry about things like food. clothing, or other things that even prisoners were granted. The tall figure stood looking at an out of date calendar on one of the bear walls. He sighed as he marked off yet another day.  
  
' Only two weeks left ,' he thought to himself as he lied down in his musty old bed. It seemed to almost break under his light weight body. ' Wonder if anyone is going to rescue me this year ,' he thought. Thinking about how all the little adventures he's had in these six short years. These were his last thoughts that covered him like a blanket as he fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
He awoke to the sounds of metal on metal.  
  
" Leave here you worm ," ordered a young powerful female voice right outside Harry's window.  
  
" Not until his scar is separated from his forehead," replied another voice. " His death with bring me great fame," said the male voice in a cocky tone.  
  
" You have to get through me first," mocked the female voice.  
  
Harry pinched himself thinking it was just a dream, but when it hurt fear flooded his head, along with too many questions. Who are they? What are they doing outside his window? Who sent them? These questions made Harry very curious to what was going on outside. He quietly grabbed his glasses and sat below the window waiting.  
  
" Surly you must be joking ," said the male. " A lowly female beating me. Oh , I will enjoy putting a little girl in her place." His toned smiled at her mockery.  
  
" A lowly female," laughed female. " I've see you've never meet a dragon."  
  
Harry couldn't take it any long he had to peek out the window just so he could see what was going on. Six years ago he would have peed his pants at what he saw, but he had no fear. In the lights from the streetlights he could make out two shadowy figures circling each other. Everything they did was a blur that let out a loud bang of metal being smacked together. In his short magical life he had never seen anyone move that quick.  
  
" Be gone demon," said the female fatigue could be heard it her voice. " And leave in one piece."  
  
" I will leave dragon," said the man pausing. "When your heart is in my hand."  
  
" So be it ," said the girl. The whole world froze then giving Harry the opportunity it see a long blade smack the man's arm. Blood flew like a thousand little birds being let out of a cage from the deep wound. The girl stood in her original position unmoving her back now it the man. He held the wound tightly trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
" I've put you in your place," she exclaimed," Now leave this place alive, but if your presence is ever felt you will die."  
  
" Why wait," whisper the man. Harry could barely hear it. The man stood changing hand in which he held his ax. " See you in hell."  
  
" I'm already in hell ," she said as they charged this time at a slower speed. Their weapons meet with a loud clank each trying to overpower each other. Harry heard a loud creaking as the girls sword shattered into a million shards. He could almost see her eye wide with surprise as the ax came down hard across her chest, but he was the one with the surprise as the stub of the sword was now sticking out his back. They stood there each unmoving looking at each other. Then the girl twisted the blade killing the man and finishing her job. He fell digging the ax even deeper into her as he lay at her feet. She froze looking unsure of what to do. Fear of this girl replaced Harry's fear for himself as she fell looking at the stars. He ran though the house trying to get to her to help not caring if he woke up the "people" he lived with.  
  
" Are you OK ," he shouted as he got to her kneeling on the ground next to her. Her unmoving body sent fear thought him. ' Oh god ,' he thought as he couldn't see her chest moving against the ax. He held his hand against her neck trying to get a pulse like they told him in muggle school. He waited eyes closed trying to find it. He shut everything else out.' Come on,' he thought feeling how cool her skin was. Fear swelling up in him with each passing second until he felt the fate beat. A cold hand touch his as the beat passed. He opened his eyes to see two venomous eyes ones staring at him. He came back hearing how labored her breathing was.  
  
' Get it out ,' she said her lips never moving. ' Get IT out,' she exclaimed louder her eyes started to glow a neon green as she spoke these words. He froze unable to move under her eyes. They slowly went down to normal. " Please ,'" she whispered weakly. " I'm going to die if you don't take it out."  
  
He was obedient as he could be by trying to take the heavy double bladed ax from her chest. He pulled stopping when he saw her face fill with pain. " Please ," she said again pain edging her voice. She reached up putting her hand on his face. "I'm afraid to die, Harry ," she said her full pink lips still unmoving. "Now please help me." She let her fingers trail off slowly. He said nothing as he quickly tried to remove the ax. The more he pushed the more pain showed in her face until her back was fully arced with the pain that shot though her body. "Please," was her last plea as the ax came out knocking Harry over. Her short whine made him come back to her side. A deep line showed where the ax had cut her pale flesh, but there was no blood. "Thank you ," she said as her eyes rolled back into her head. He quickly looked at the ax that should have been covered in blood, but was it was covered in a dark silver-ish liquid.  
  
" We'll take it from here ," said a voice much like hers' but lighter and more soothing. He felt her hand rest on his shoulder. He turned, his eyes meet with cold steely ones. " It's just a dream Harry," said the female voice belonging to the eyes. " She'll be OK ." Was her last words to him as he looked at the girl. Then the world fell away until there was just the shadows.  
  
******  
  
Harry awoke covered from head to toe in sweat. The light shone brightly thought his window as he jumped up out of bed looking around the empty street in the morning light. He ran though the house and out on the street where he thought he was last night. There was no hint of anything. He went down on one knee trying to find something to tell him it wasn't a dream that just felt real. * BEEP* Went a passing car as Harry was almost ran over. Her went in the house a part of him saying to forget it. That it couldn't have been real. He gave up as the car continued to beep at him.  
  
" HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING," screamed his aunt from the front door.  
  
" Nothing," sighed Harry as he walked inside.  
  
" Trying to get away early ," said his aunt as he walked pass her.  
  
" No," said Harry his voice mono tone.  
  
" Don't talk to me like that you little brat ," she said grabbing his arm will impressive force. Her eyes stared at his face. " What is that on your cheek," she said eyes combing his entire face. " Yuck! Go take a quick shower. The in-laws are coming to stay for a while," she said letting go and wiping her hand with the towel in her hand. He ran looking hearing her warnings behind him.  
  
He smiled as he reached the mirror seeing silver fingerprints across his face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hope you like my fist chapter!! Please review my story with any of you ideas! I would love to hear them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody ! I know that this sounds rushed, because uh it is. Sorry but maybe when I finish it I might rewrite it if anyone likes it. Hope you like my first chapter they usually aren't that good, so anyhow just to let every know I 'm only going to write a new chapter if I get a review. I don't care what it is. For all I care it could be a flame!!! Enjoy!  
  
P.s I need a better title than Blood of the Innocent. Please help me out !  
  
Blood of the Innocent  
  
Chapter 2: Home Coming  
  
" Harry," screamed Hermione as she neared platform nine and three-quarters. The closer that she came the more her eyes bugged out. " Did a bit of growing this summer did you." Harry almost burst out laughing as she had to look almost straight up to look him in the eyes.  
  
" What are you talking about," he said shrugging it off (His voice coming out a bit deeper than usual). Just then she gave him a OH-YOU-KNOW- EXACTLY what I'm talking about look.  
  
" HARRY! HERMIONE ! WAIT UP," screamed another familiar voice. Harry looked over to see five balls of bright red hair. Harry realized that it was half of the Weasleys flying at him.  
  
" Going without us," said one of the twins.  
  
" Really Harry I thought that you liked us,' said the other getting on the train.  
  
" Come on now," said Mrs. Weasly. " Don't want to be late for the train," she said looking at Ron and Harry the whole time.  
  
" Honestly you would think she would have forgotten by now," whispered Ron as he put his bags on the train.  
  
Before they knew it the scarlet train was in motion, but them being as late as they were with no seats.  
  
" Ginny , come sit with us ," called one of Ron's youngest sister's best friends. Ginny looked sadly at her trying to figure out if she should go.  
  
" Go sit with your friends," said Hermione. " No use in all of us being seat-less."  
  
" Are you sure," she said looking at all of them.  
  
" Go on," said Hermione giving her a little push.  
  
" We're going to sit with the others," said Fred dragging George with him.  
  
" Well, now where are we going to sit," said Ron after everyone was out of listening range.  
  
" Are you need of seats ," said a black hooded figure behind them. Her face was complete covered so that nothing could be seen except the black robe with deep purple and silver flames running up from the floor. Her voice sounded so familiar to Harry must have looked like he was almost trying to look though the robe.  
  
" Yes," said Hermione. " Yes we are."  
  
" Well then follow me," said the girl. They were though to the very back of the huge train. Voices from the other compartments came to their ears.  
  
" Good to see you again, Lupin ," said a familiar voice that only could have been Snape. ' Happy about it indeed ,' thought Harry.  
  
" Lupin's back," said Ron.  
  
" Wonder what took him so long ," said Hermione.  
  
" Must have heard about what was happening," said Harry remembering reading what happened to the secret society of shape shifting humans called The Order of the Phoenix after Voldermort got a hold of it. "Nothing was to be found in the ruins of the Order," he quoted in his head.  
  
" Poor dears, " said Hermione. " I hope some of them survived."  
  
" I'm sure all that did are now under his control," said Harry a bit hatred burning in his voice.  
  
" Here we are," said the girl opening a large door to one of the larger compartments. Three other hooded figures sat within their faces were completely hidden. Each with different colored flames running up their robes (red , green,blue). Both parties stared silently at each other until the purple robed girl spoke. " Told you that there was going to be someone without a seat."  
  
" Didn't think you'd find three people," said the girl in light blue robes.  
  
" Does it really matter," said the girl in light green robes. " You were the one that said the more the merrier."  
  
The girl in purple went and sat back a mid sized cage that was cover in a black sheet. " Well come sit," she said beckoning for someone to sit next to her. " I don't bite you know."  
  
The other two started to giggle with the other sitting in silence. This broke the ice for everyone to get comfortable. Ron and Harry seemed to stay quite as they sat on the other side of the green flamed girl. Her hood remained on as she reached behind the cage to a small bundle hanging from it. She took it and unwrapped it in her lap reveling a small gray tabby cat.  
  
" Well, wake up you sleepy head," she said to the cat.  
  
The cat got to its feet never opening its eyes. It stretched in a cat like fashion and hopped on her shoulder. " Looking" in Harry and Ron direction opened its eyes in reveal two unnaturally aqua colored eyes. Harry and Ron both jumped as the cat meowed which was quite loud for such a small cat.  
  
" Tiger, don't scare these poor people ," said the owner of the cat that looked at her like she could understand every word the girl said. " Her bark is much worse than her bite," said the girl to Harry. " She's really a sweet cat." And as if she heard what the girl had been saying the cat jumped to Harry's shoulder. Harry was nervous wondering if he was going to get the scratching of a life time, but was put to ease when the cat started to purr in his ear. Her whiskers tickled his ear so that he started to giggle. He started to pet her as her purrs become more intense. " See ," said the girl. The cat migrated to Harry's lap where Ron joined in.  
  
" Hope your not planning to go anywhere," said the girl.  
  
" I wish I had a cat like this," said Ron pointing to Pig buzzing around the cage at the sight of the cat. " All I have is that stupid owl."  
  
" It's so cute," said the girl getting up and moving next to the cage. The small owl quickly shut up and moved against the cage to let the girl pet it.  
  
" Blaimy, how did you do that I can get the stupid thing to shut up," said Ron.  
  
" This little thing may be hyper, but certainly no stupider than Hedwig over there," said the girl. She opened the cage to let the very calm Pig out of his cage. The little bird happily took a perch on the black robe. Ron looked like his eyes were going to fall out.  
  
" How did you do that ," said Ron. " Why he's so tame." Ron reached out of the small bird who opened his small wings and took flight landing in Ron's red hair.  
  
" Wow ," said Ron as the little bird fell asleep.  
  
Something was bugging Harry in the back of his mind.  
  
" How did you know my owl's name ," said Harry who stopped petting the cat in his lap. The cat quickly jumped to Ron who was sitting very still..  
  
" Ummm.." The other two stopped to look at the blue flamed girl , and the third in red flames that Harry thought was asleep still didn't move. " You'll find out soon enough."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Everyone take your seats," bombed Dumbledore's voice over the students. The whole hall took their seats. " The sorting shall now commence." The first years came before the three-legged stool. On top of it was an old, beat up, dirty, wizards' hat. Everyone stared in silence waiting for the hat to sing it's little song. It's silted mouth opened widely as it took in large breath.  
  
Colors from the rainbow,  
  
Control your very fate,  
  
That you didn't know you had,  
  
Noble Griffendor in fiery red,  
  
Clever Ravenclaw in sly blue,  
  
Friendly Huffelpuff in mellow orange,  
  
Power hungry Sltherian in an acid green,  
  
These colors choose your meaning,  
  
So put me on and try your luck,  
  
Hope that your meaning will not fail and bring about something else,  
  
A thunderous applause come from the whole hall, so that only the people in the back heard the large door swing open. The teachers stopped and looked as the lone hooded figure came in taking aim with a large cross bow. The whole hall went silence as one by one people saw that they had a visitor.  
  
" Sheba ," boomed her loud voice taking aim in the enchanted sky." Don't make me make you come down."  
  
She was answer by a swarm of metal stars. " Fine have it your way," she said escaping them easily. She took aim at nothing and fired on the ceiling. " You're loosing your touch," she said mockingly as she heard a cry. The whole hall looked like it was under some kind of spell. Even the teacher's table Dumbledore was frozen, only his confused eyes moved. His mouth open ready to tell instructions telling them to stay calm. All eyes were on the ceiling looking for any kind of movement in the thick thunderclouds that had been forming since they had gotten there.  
  
Another swarm was sent from the ceiling from behind catching the hooded figure off guard. Her movement was a blur as she moved at the last possible moment. She stumbled clutching her right shoulder as she fell.  
  
" Who's lost their touch now," said a thickly accented shadow in the "sky". A blur of a shadow swooped down to the middle of the room. The whole hall was divided in their reaction. An arrow was sticking out of one of the eight legs of the spider-like person. Black hair covered everything below the abdomen that looked completely spider. The only part that looked even remotely human was from the waist up. Her skin was a dark olive color, and long braided hair of midnight that matched her eight eyes. Her face was beautiful besides the yellow fangs that were contorted into a smile.  
  
The fallen figure made no move as the spider moved cautiously closer to her.  
  
"A bit speech less," she said taking out a large whip and uncurling it. " Well, that's a bit out of the ordinary. That poison must have been better than I expected." She cracked it in the air above the figures head." You know we do miss you back in the Order." She came closer all legs clicking on the stone floor. " Voldermort would love to have his pretty little lioness back. You know he's offered a lot of power for whoever brings anyone of you back, but why should I stop at one of you," her voice was venomous.  
  
" We will never go back to the Order," she said getting up. Her hood still covered her face, but her eyes glowed a murky gray. " And you will never live to see it again." They were nothing but blurs as they sprang into the attack. The clang of metal rang in the hall making the sound reverberate against the walls. Dishes and food where thrown to the floor as they stopped to struggle against each other's weight. Grunts of effort came from both of them.  
  
" It's taking effect," said the spider. " I can feel your muscles relaxing *grunt* , and soon they will be completely relaxed.. forever."  
  
" Then I have to live just long enough to kill you," she growled. Her muscled tingled with the energy she was burning.  
  
" Karen," called the girl in green flamed robes as she suddenly skidded into the hall. " Oh crap," she said feeling a blade being pressed against her throat.  
  
" Never leave you back open to attack," whispered her blond attacker.  
  
" Arson," she asked questionably.  
  
" In the flesh," he whispered kissing her neck affectionately. "Bet you never thought you'd see your life in my hands again."  
  
" You blood sucking freak," she said trying not to draw blood against the blade.  
  
" Can't fight what you truly are," he whispered. " Ok, lion give up the fight, come along peacefully and I promise I won't kill the wolf," his voice echoed in the silent hall. She growled frustrated that she would have to just give up, but she couldn't let her friend be killed. She let her weight slowly back off against the stalemate.  
  
" Do anything to harm her and I'll come back to haunt you," she said her stare dead as she looked at the large stained glass window behind the teacher's table.  
  
" What are you looking at," said the spider shoving her off the table.  
  
" Nothing really.. just Death," she replied her eyes becoming glazed over, so they were only dim gray orbs under her hood.  
  
" Don't worry kitty if your not dead by the time we get back the master might take pity on you."  
  
She laughed never looking at her. " It's not coming for me. yet. Good-bye Arson," she whispered her eyes crackling gray.  
  
" Where am I.." He said as an arrow ran him through. The glass shattered above the teacher's table. The strong winds whipped around the room carrying the vampires dust as he reached toward the window. Everyone watched the storm rage on in the night. A clash of thunder streaked across the sky showing the figure that had launched the arrow. It flew into the room with its unmoving wings outstretched into the hall landing softly with powerful grace. It quickly reloaded the another arrow into the large black bow.  
  
" You guys miss me," she said letting her hood fall. Harry eyes must have been popping out, because he swore that she looked like the girl from his dream.  
  
" Took long enough," growled the green robed girl as her friend helped her to her feet. " Hey, you wanna go deal with the others outside," she said pointing to the window. She turned her head to the Griffendor table where the two figures were frozen. " What's with the spider chick," she cocked her head to the side. " What's the matter with Karen." Her brow started to wrinkle with worry as her green eyes started bulge and glow. " You so better tell me what's in those stars," her voice became dark as she took one step in the spider's general direction. " NOW," she shouted.  
  
" She'll never live long enough to find the cure," said the spider. " Put the poor kitty cat out of her misery."  
  
" You better hope that's not true," she said taking another step. " Cause if she dies I have a large can of Raid that I've been itching to get rid of."  
  
" If you only knew how wrong you are little Dragnet," she said looking around her. She pushed the hooded girl off the table letting her fall to floor as she grabbed the person closest to her." How wrong you are," she repeated jumping toward the window.  
  
She came up short being cut off by an on coming arrow that snapped a leg clean off. The student flew from her arms stopping inches from the stone floor. He hovered there waiting for the impact of the floor that would never come. Opening one eye he realized he was out of harms way he ran to help the girl in green.  
  
" Dare to try that again," she said taking another arrow out. " You only have six legs left. " Make that five," she said taking aim and letting go.  
  
" STOP," said a weak voice from behind her. " You will gain nothing from killing her."  
  
" She's not getting away with killing you," hatred made her voice darker. " She's already gotten away with too much."  
  
" She never killed Eric," said Karen. " She can't help the fact that she's Wasp's sibling. What is wrong with you? How can I trust everyone with you if you go chasing after childish revenge?"  
  
" But Voldermort will know where we are," she said her voice starting to break. " He'll kill everyone. Did you forget what happened at the Order? You were going to kill her anyway."  
  
" I hate to break up the little walk down memory lane, but you're the one who killed my brother. You know you can't just go around killing my family off without me retaliating," said the spider as she changed at the un- hooded blue girl knocking her to the ground. She stayed down not caring that her weapons were knocked out from under her. "It will be fun to put my brother's killer to rest."  
  
" Get Karen out of here," she shouted from the floor. " I can't help the fact that she wants to redeem her family honor. So if it's my blood noble spider you want please feel free to die for it , because as you can see my lioness friend is NOT doing well. Or." She said standing up and motioning to the large window. " You can be free to fight this somewhere else."  
  
" And let these innocent people miss out on this never," said the spider taking out a large whip. " Let us begin. Chose a weapon."  
  
"TALON, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. NEVER.," said Karen sweat pouring from her brow. " Just stop the fighting."  
  
" Chosen," she said her voice breaking again. "I thought I told you to take her out of here."  
  
Other hooded figures came from the darkness to help the only green.  
  
" You wish," said the spider cracking the whip across her shoulder drawing blood. " Care to chose something else."  
  
" No," she whispered feeling the whip cut across her abdomen. She winced as the whipped rained down on her bring silver to the surface.  
  
" I didn't know Dragon's bleed silver," she mocked taking a second to wipe it from her whip.  
  
" Why," she said no pain in her voice. " Don't you just leave. I don't want to kill you."  
  
" Well, I want to kill you," said the spider cracking the whip.  
  
" Fine," she shouted . " Finish the warrior whose heart was murder in the hands of you brother. I'm already dead, so put my soul to rest."  
  
" Oh yes, my brother told me about that one," she said her voice becoming dark. " He barraged about taking down that hawk for weeks. He used to tell me how he held all the information from him until the very end. Then it came out like a damn busting open when he started to threaten people in the Order. Seemed like he was almost happy to get it off his chest"  
  
" I know how he died. Had I been there five minutes earlier it would have had your brother."  
  
" Well, you didn't did you," said the spider. " So you killed him always."  
  
" You are going to pay for this," she said snarling.  
  
The spider giggled then. " Your weakness goes so deep. It's so easily to provoke."  
  
" Provoke this," she said pouncing on the spider easily overtaking it. Her eyes glowed bright red as she waited for it to go still. " Your soul will be his," said the spider as she stopped struggling.  
  
The girls in green and red flames returned skidding into the hall.  
  
" Karen's dead," said the one in red tears visible on both their hood.  
  
" She wanted you to have this ," said the other throwing a large red stoned necklace. She caught it easily and slipped it on. As she did the hall seemed to come back to life.  
  
The hooded people ran out not wanting any attention. Most of the older students wanted to know what they could do to help including Harry, Ron , Hermione, Fred , George ,and Oliver ( Ginny had ran after one of her friends that couldn't take it). The teachers took action float the corpse though the broken window with the help of some students, and clear . The girl had crawled out before anyone had touched it and was now in the middle of the hallway outside the hall where she was discovered.  
  
Her bowing and lay off to the side. She was punching the wall , and leaving a large indent were her fists touched.  
  
" Stop it," said Hermione bravely. Everyone looked at her like she had kicked a large wasp nest.  
  
She stopped and turned her head. Her eyes glowed a mix of red and green with tears running like small rivers. Long fangs were bearded and a long whip mark was pouring out silver blood. There were other marks all over her body including one in a similar spot of where the ax had been. Her face flashed pain that seemed unbearable to those who looked on. " You want some of this." Her words were more animal like than human.  
  
Hermione was frozen with fright as the girl turned by and leaned against the wall.  
  
Her sobs were quite and almost couldn't be heard. " Well Harry," she said still sobbing. " This is why I knew your owls name. I'm one of the surviving members of the Order." She sank against the wall and started to sob again.  
  
" Could one of you take her to Madam Pomfrey," said Professor McGonagall looking at the girls depressing state. They all started to circle around her.  
  
" Please don't touch me," she whispered her sobs stopping. She got up and started to limp in the wrong direction.  
  
"I'll help her," said Wood as he watched her go down the wrong hallway. " After all she did save me."  
  
******************  
  
Sorry but I have to stop the chapter here cause I'm about ready to fall over.  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review.!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I know that the first two chapters were a bit rushed. I'm going to try to let this one be a bit deeper since I've basically introduced everything, but make no mistake this chapter has a bit of a twist. Have fun!!  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
" Back off," she said trudging along. " Don't you have something better to do."  
  
" No your hurt," said Oliver getting in front of the girl. " And we could get there a lot faster if you would just let me help you."  
  
"You really don't," she said falling into him. " Give up. *sigh* fine."  
  
"You won't regret it," he said turning her around in the right direction." So what's your name."  
  
" Umm," she said stalling. His question caught her off guard, but there was no harm in telling this to a person who would have it erased from his memory tomorrow. " Well, my Order name is Talon, but most people call me by my human nickname."  
  
" Which is," he asked questionably.  
  
" Mare," she said smiling. " I'll just say that it was a big joke back when I had a home."  
  
*_*_* " How far away is this," she said after a few minutes of walking. She felt the need to lean on Oliver more and more as silver took over her clothes until both of them were soaked in the dark silver liquid.  
  
"Not much farther," he said feeling a leathery wing wrap around him.  
  
"Good," she whispered looking ahead into the dark corridor. All she could see were the fuzzy shadows through on the walkway cast by torch light. She felt lightheaded but did her best not to show it. 'Who knows what may be around the corner,' she thought thinking of one the first things that Karen had told her. A gust of wind caught her off guard as she realized that she was very unaware about who was running in her direction.  
  
" Who is that," said Wood as he felt her body become tense.  
  
" I don't know," she said trying to get her bow just in case, but she left her bow in the hall along with everything else. "Damn," she cursed herself for being stupid enough to leave her things. ' But that's why they call me Talon,' she thought flexing the claw-shaped metal that came from her knuckles. She no longer leaned on Oliver standing in a common defensive position.  
  
" Who are you," she growled her voice bouncing off the walls.  
  
" Mare, it's ok it's me Rae," bounced back a familiar voice.  
  
" Rae," she said seeing a fuzzy figure come into view and grab her preventing her hands from scratching her. All she could make out was her large pale frame held her up.  
  
" Oh my god," said Rae looking over her friend. " What the hell happened to you."  
  
" Big spider," she replied holding out her hands to show how big. " Really big spider."  
  
" Sheba," questioned Rae. " You got her, right."  
  
" Would I be standing here if I didn't," she replied. "There was something on her weapons and Karen got the worst of it."  
  
" How is she," her voice sounding worried. The dragon made one quick cutting motion across her throat. " Are you sure," her voice raising as she choked back tears.  
  
" Yeah," she said hugging her friend. She carefully wrapped her wings around her. Rae pushed her away as she finally figured out that Wood was there staring at them. " Who's this," she asked pointing to the guy. " Sheba tried one last desperate escape with a hostage, but that plan didn't work out too well. As a precaution I wanted Stephanie to take a look at him. We really don't need a dead student our first night here," she said leaning against the wall. " Any idea where she might be," she said coughing.  
  
" No, but I found someone better," she answered. " He's um.. A bird of prey."  
  
" Really what kind," she asked after a pause. " A falcon."  
  
" Bigger," she replied.  
  
"Hawk."  
  
" Bigger."  
  
"Eagle."  
  
"... Big..ger."  
  
" What's bigger than a ... ," she stopped her eyes bulged a few sizes. "It's not a."  
  
" Mare, your wounded you've bleed so much that your blood is no longer silver but red. If your that suborn to want to die over something that happened two years ago I'll bring him here make you pass out and heal you anyway, so make it easier and come quietly for once in your life."  
  
" But you don't understand," she said.  
  
" All I understand is .SLEEP," she ordered gently. Her green eyes rolled back slowly before she fell, and Rae caught her with little effort. " Come with me..what's your name," she asked.  
  
" Oliver Wood," he said amazed by the girl strength as she easily lifted the large dragon onto her back.  
  
" Well, Oliver follow me," she said taking him to another part of the castle.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
" Please stay calm," said Dumbledore raising his voice after everything had settled down. " I understand that it has been a stressful night, but I just wanted to let everyone know the danger has passed. You will get a formal explanation at breakfast tomorrow. Classes will also be suspended for one day as a little break. Perfects if you please take your house back to their rooms."  
  
The hall emptied slowly as the crowd thinned. Dumbeldore noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermoine were deep in discussion as he came closer he heard what they were talking about.  
  
" She was right there and then someone else came and said it was just a dream," he whispered. " But it was so real and when I went outside to look for something there was nothing. I really thought I was going loony, but as it turned out there was silver fingerprints on my face."  
  
" So do you think it was really her," said Ron.  
  
" Yeah it would make sense, but in my "dream" she didn't have wings," said Harry.  
  
" She must be a shape shifter," said Hermoine. " I've read about them. They're like a werewolf or a vampire, but they're usually a different kind of animal, but their different because they have three different forms human, animal, and a usually a powerful mix of the two. "  
  
" Wow," said Harry seeing Dumbeldore come into view. " Lets go."  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore seeing the group try to seek out. " Can I talk to you please."  
  
" Yes professor," said Harry as he walked up to him. " Is there something you need to talk about."  
  
" Yes, Harry instead of coming down to breakfast please go up to my office tomorrow I have something of great importance to tell you, Mr. Wealsy, and Miss Granger."  
  
" Ok professor see you tomorrow," said Harry as he started to walk off.  
  
" Wait Harry," said the professor before he forgot. " Please don't go wondering the halls tonight."  
  
" Yes professor," said Harry as he went to go tell Ron and Herione.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
She awoke to a sweet darkness that was very welcome to the dragon. She no longer felt the fire like pain but almost an uneasy contentment that was far from what she should be.  
  
" Hello," said Rachel seeing that her friend was awake. " Don't bother trying to get up we had to tie you down. Just as a precaution and just to let you know the Phoenix had a fit when he saw them there. Even when I explained that you tried to kill the last one you meet."  
  
" Good for him," said the dragon.  
  
" He wanted to know why someone like you would have a death wish so early on in life," said Rae. " Of course I didn't tell him."  
  
" Was Wood ok," she said changing the subject.  
  
" The Phoenix found a cut in his right hand that had been infected by the spider. Lucky there was a Phoenix here, because otherwise we would have had to kill him."  
  
"Well, lucky us." Her words dripped with sarcasm as she was still trying to get out. " Let me out I've got a Phoenix to slay."  
  
" I can't let you do that Mare," said Rae. " At least until you tell me why a phoenix are on your 'to kill' list."  
  
" You wouldn't understand," she said grunting with effort. " These baby's are magic aren't they? "  
  
" Yea, and how could you say that haven't we been through everything together?"  
  
" Almost everything," she corrected. " Ever wonder how my family suddenly murdered?"  
  
" But the Phoenix couldn't have.."  
  
" Driven a knife through my father's heart as my mother cried for him to stop. I couldn't move because his mind held me there. I was helpless to save the family that kept the darkest secret from me. They should have let me go when they saw him there but they didn't know what was happening."  
  
" Wow..I never knew I thought they just died in the fire.."  
  
" That he set when he took me away," as she finished her voice becoming unfeeling and detached. "I'm going to kill him as soon as I get the chance."  
  
" But that doesn't mean that they are all like that," said Rae her voice barely a whisper.  
  
" That's like saying you didn't carve the blood of an innocent person as they walk past," said Mare in a knowing tone.  
  
" What if I could prove you were wrong," said a voice from the other end of the room. The light from the hall surrounded them blocking out any features that may have been seen other wise. " A Phoenix is no more blood thirsty than you dear dragon."  
  
" A really bad idea to come back into the Dragon's den," she said throwing herself at full force trying as hard as she could to break her bindings. "Phoenix," her tone was completely animal as she tried again.  
  
" I don't want to hurt you," he said coming closer.  
  
" Well, I wanna really hurt you very badly," she said her teeth beared.  
  
"I saved you life," he said coming close enough for her to make out the average Phoenix characteristics. Gold colored hair, red-ish brown eyes, small full build, tall, but that's not what she saw.  
  
" You're going to wish that you let me die," she snarled.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 


End file.
